


Tumbled Dry

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Series: Sweet and Savory [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Cages, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Nyotaimori, Object Penetration, Shaving, Still a hint of crack, Straight Razors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: When the Finalizer docks on the water planet of Lamaredd, Hux is surprised to find Ren rushing ashore.  The General is determined to find out why the Knight is acting so strangely, and what he's hiding in that large, squirming bag....[excerpt]:Hux suppresses a shiver at the ghostly touch. "Well, too bad for you that I am not one. A virgin, that is," he clarifies, slapping Ren's meaty paw. "I am rather offended at how quickly you forget."Ren quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, but I haven't forgotten, General. In fact, I purchased several exceptionally rare delicacies with you in mind. You see, the Bartyns aren't successful just because they source from more planets than any of their competitors; they're successful because their scruples are practically non-existent."His fingers dip down to the top button of Hux's jacket, their pads lingering over the reinforced edges of its keyhole opening."So I ask you again, General," he says, his breath hot and smelling of incense and Alderaanian spice. "How is your control?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to [_Rinse Cycle_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7974487). There are some references to the first installment, although it can also be read as a stand-alone.

Hux exhaled, allowing himself a moment of smug satisfaction as he reclined against the leather seat.  The _Finalizer_ had successfully astrogated the outer fringes of the Corellian Run and the hyperdrive-damaging Reef to land on Lamaredd, despite the considerable efforts of the Bartyn family to falsify the charts.

He tried to take solace in that small victory.  The Supreme Leader had insisted on this meeting with the isolationistic Quarren. It would not be easy, given the centuries of human betrayal which led to the Squid-Heads' subsequent distrust.  They would be right to remain suspicious; the First Order had little use for the amphibians, their true interest laying in the abundant minerals and kyber crystals which were rumored to reside within the planet's ocean floors instead.

Hux smoothed over the creases of his jacket and checked his reflection in the mirror as they docked.  The tailored lines hugged his frame impeccably, its dark color setting off the pale, perfection of his skin.  His eyes were at once sharp and observant, yet masterful in hiding his intentions despite their cool and limpid green.

He gave his perfectly coiffed hair a once-over and a final tug at the cuffs of his gloves when a tell-tale light flashed on the datapad's screen.

Hux frowned, watching as the red dot began to make its way through the corridors of the upper habitation level at an suspiciously rapid pace. He opened the door to his quarters, startling as he glimpsed the vanishing hem of a swirling, black robe.

He hurried down the hallway, careful to maintain a slower but adequate pace.  Ren was striding purposefully, his long legs eating up the distance towards the exit with their powerful stride. Even underneath all that cloth, Hux could make out the flex of the Force-user's buttocks and the suggestive tilt of his hips. He stiffened as he remembered how those soft globes had writhed so beautifully against his face, and the delicious sweetness of that slick skin on his tongue...

Hux blinked as he stepped out onto the starport at Bartyn's Landing.  The lights of the Finalizer loomed bright in the thick fog.  He wrinkled his nose; he could taste the dampness of the sea, its clammy, briny scent clinging to his skin as the waves loudly battered the quay.

He walked quickly, cursing the lack of his greatcoat as a gust of wind sent some debris down the street with a whirling, metallic clang.

Several despicable looking creatures loitered nearby, their fur the color of oxidized blood under the hazy street lights. He could make out the guttural sounds of Menahu above the noise of the sea.

_"Uucheyek."_

Ren approached one of the male Menahuuns. The lemuroid peered up, suspiciously affixing the Force user with his large, black eyes. Hux automatically fingered his blaster as a furry hand pinned a knife against the unprotected space at the base of Ren's throat.

_"Pa'ela,"_  the Menahuun nodded approvingly as he sheathed his knife. Hux let out a long exhale.  The creature pointed Ren towards an old wooden building, as Ren nodded his thanks and strode off.

The entire area reeked of filth and poverty.  Hux belatedly remembered that humans had not enjoyed a favorable reputation in these parts for hundreds of years. He carefully tucked away his tracking device as he double checked the DL-44 at his side. It wouldn't do to arouse any suspicion; whatever business Ren had here was surely as tenebrous as their current surroundings.

He trailed under the cover of the shadows, shuddering as a female Menahuun brushed by.

_Disgusting, primitive beasts._

He watched curiously as Ren entered the building. It was utilitarian in form, its wood grayed and weather-beaten from centuries of resisting the wind and the sea.  The rusted edges of its sign held a backlit, plastic strip and the faded letters _**"BGD."**_

He turned the corner, debating as to whether he should follow Ren inside. A long, forked tongue suddenly flashed in front of him, a deep purple against the distinctly inhuman canvas of indigo skin.

"Fancy a tumble, pretty General?"  A Chagrian sidled up to Hux.  Her decorated lethorns brushed his shoulders enticingly as they dangled and swayed.

His jaw tensed, his discomfort palpable despite the low light.  She watched the flicker of his emotions with a measure of amusement.

Another creature quickly brushed her aside.

"Nosa, hisen.  _Mesa_ bombad.  Mesa maken yous feel  _berry good_." The Gungan's thick tongue struck out towards the crook of Hux's neck, reeking of gumfish and Adder moss.  An insistent hand began trailing up Hux’s thigh.

Hux fought down a shiver of revulsion as he shifted away from the Gungan.  Those roving fingers were coming perilously close to his blaster and his-- _blaster_...

A pair of webbed hands slapped the Otolla's away.

"He's mine!"

"Mesa saw the skeebeetle first!"

"The pretty redhead likes me bessst!"

The three amphibious creatures started to squabble and push.  It was futile to try to quiet them, and Hux took advantage of their momentary distraction to slip away, although not before the words _"First Order Scum"_ were hissed followed by a viscous globule which splattered near his retreating feet.

He wondered if this was what Ren was after.  He knew there were holonets, had known that there were those who embraced such depravity.  Was Snoke's chosen apprentice one to get off on an alien tumble, his lust stoked by a bisected tongue filling his mouth or a suction-cupped appendage wrapped around his prick?  Did he welcome the rough slide of a scaly exterior, or the bloom resulting from rows of serrated teeth biting down on his pale skin?

His momentary distraction nearly caused him to lose Ren once more.  The Knight had exited the building with a large bag in his hand.  It hung heavily towards his knees, the contents writhing and thrusting ominously against its pliant walls.

Hux followed quietly, staying several paces behind.  The haloed lights of the _Finalizer_  were a welcome sight until Ren suddenly stilled.

The black mask tilted, as if Ren suddenly sniffed something foul.  Hux squeezed back into the shadows.  He felt a prickle of fear as his heartbeat quickened, his breaths shallow, choked by his unease and the salinity of the air.

Hux let out a sigh of relief as Ren's powerful body finally uncoiled.   The larger male resumed his pace towards the _Finalizer's_ doors.  His strides grew even more purposeful as he swept through the bridge, the officers' gazes remaining uncomfortably fixed on their screens as the Knight's hooded form passes them by.

Hux closes the distance, readying himself for a confrontation with Ren.  He nearly barrels into the uniformed body which approaches him tentatively, report in hand.

"Not now, Lieutenant," Hux grits out as Mitaka' eyes widens in surprise.  Hux quickly side steps the spluttering male in his efforts to get to the hall.

The corridor lays empty.  Hux slows down in frustration, the sounds of his heels echoing through its lengthy vastness as he searches a slip of the cloth, the rustle of a bag, or the stench of the sea.

He slows as he reaches Ren's door empty handed.  Hux leans into the cold durasteel in frustration, clenching his fist at the silence which greets him from the other side.

A hand suddenly clasps itself tightly around his upper arm.

"Curious, General?" Ren drawls.  "I could feel you following me the entire way."

Hux ignores the strange tingle of alarm and pleasure at the realization that Ren had been so exquisitely attuned to his presence.

"Only because you're up to no good," Hux hisses, unable to keep his eyes from darting down to the package in the Knight's hand.

Ren doesn't say anything for a second, yet Hux has the distinct feeling that he's smirking at him from behind the inscrutable silver lines of his mask.

"You're right," he says suddenly, opening the door and pulling Hux into his quarters in one fell swoop.

The door shutters closed with a finality as Ren reaches around the sides of his helmet. The articulated motor causes the hinges to unlatch with an ominous  _whoosh_.  Hux stares; even with the gentle wave of his hair and the softness of his chin, there's something feral and dangerous about Ren’s gaze.

Hux swallows, its sound reverberating throughout the large chamber.

"You should know better than to bring unsanctioned packages onboard," he reprimands with a steeliness he doesn't feel.  "You risk contaminating the rest of the crew with your _filth_."  The bag continues to wriggle, bending and flailing at the sides.

Ren's eyes enlarge innocently. "Filth?" He lifts the package, presenting the printed plastic for Hux's perusal.

**_Bartyn Gourmet Delicacies_.**

Hux snaps his mouth shut.

"Mmmm," Ren hums. "I admit, General, that your knowledge of the delights of clotted cream is thoroughly impressive.  But I wonder whether your epicurean experiences extend to those of the sea.  You see, the Bartyn family has long provided their products to those with the means to enjoy them. Their exotic fares were highly valued by the nobles of Alderaan, and ones which I enjoyed as a child."

Ren sets the package down. He begins to remove his robes, the thick woolen material whispering softly in the air. It is followed by his shirt.  Hux tries not to think how the waxy pleats of its skin-tight material cling desperately to the thickness of Ren's arms as he struggles to pull it overhead.

Ren turns and catches Hux staring at the expanse of rippling flesh.

"How is your control, General?" he asks, his long, dark locks deliciously mussed.

Hux glares.  "I oversee an elite, Resurgent-class Star Destroyer and am responsible for 19,000 officers, 55,000 enlisted personnel, 8,000 storm troopers, and one recalcitrant man-child," he answers crossly. "I think given the circumstances, my control is not only considerable, but admirable."

"Hmmm," Ren says again by way of response. He leans forward, the exhale of his breath tickling the short hairs on the back of Hux’s neck.

"I have no doubt of your command over others. But do you hold the same mastery over yourself?"

Ren sets the package down. He picks up an object made of polished bantha horn, along with a thick, leather strop.

"As I grew older, I learned that there were pleasures to be found in food beyond its pure consumption. That there were other properties which could be enjoyed, their qualities appreciated in more than one way."

A thin, silver blade emerges from the handle, its highly polished surface glinting dangerously in the light. Ren applied a small amount of chromium oxide to the leather surface as he tightened the strop.

Hux watched in fascination as Ren's fingers curled tightly over the razor's shank. He moved it along the length of the leather, the edge of the blade turning effortlessly under his pivoting fingers at each end. The soft and steady scrape of the sharpening edge continued as Ren softly spoke.

"Lamaredd holds many fond memories for me. Its oceans are a place for rebirth, and the Menahuun are sensitive to the Force. It was through Ee'ytch's disciples that the Knights learned about the art of Nyotaimori."

"Whatever are you going on about, Ren?" Hux asks crossly, unable to tear his eyes away from the rhythmically pivoting blade as it snicks across the leather's surface.

Ren leans in, his eyes never leaving Hux's face even as he continues to work the razor edge. His voice drops into a hypnotic purr, and each enunciation of his words causes his breath to whisper across Hux's cheek.

" _Nyotaimori_.  It is an art practiced in certain subsects of human cultures. It begins with the freshest of foods, expertly prepared for consumption on the body."

He stops, placing the razor on the counter. The blade is highly polished, its deadly surface gleaming wickedly in the limited light.

"I have found humans to be particularly exquisite subjects.  Our bodies are of the optimal temperature to bring out the taste and texture of the fish's flesh. And there are few other beings in the galaxy with the capability for such control, to lie so still as others feast upon them, at times for hours."

His eyes are suddenly distant.  "It was through Nyotaimori that I explored my own limits.  Of stilling my body and my mind. Of dissociating myself from my own, physical needs."

Hux snorts. "Perhaps it's time for a refresher course, Ren," he says, recalling the latest damage the Knight has inflicted near the interrogation bay.

Ren's eyes lose that faraway look as they narrow fractionally at the jibe.  "The ideal subject is cleanly shaven," he continues. "That is why a nubile female is so highly prized. I myself, however, prefer the harder lines of a well-groomed, virginal male."

He lifts his hand, running it along the smooth flesh of Hux's pinkening cheek.

Hux suppresses a shiver at the ghostly touch. "Well, too bad for you that I am not one. A virgin, that is," he clarifies, slapping Ren's meaty paw. "I am rather offended at how quickly you forget."

Ren quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, but I haven't forgotten, General. In fact, I purchased several exceptionally rare delicacies with you in mind. You see, the Bartyns aren't successful just because they source from more planets than any of their competitors; they're successful because their scruples are practically non-existent."

His fingers dip down to the top button of Hux's jacket, their pads lingering over the reinforced edges of its keyhole opening.

"So I ask you again, General," he says, his breath hot and smelling of incense and Alderaanian spice. " _How is your control?"_

He doesn't wait for Hux's answer as he releases his grip on the placket and returns to the counter.  Hux ignores the fleeting disappointment at the loss of his touch.  A lifetime of competitiveness surges to the forefront as the words spill from his mouth.

"I assure you that I could easily best you in any test of self-control."

"That sounds like a challenge, General," Ren says quietly, not turning around.

"It's more a statement of fact," Hux corrects sharply.  “I fail to see how some ocean-dwelling creatures can teach me about discipline and restraint."

Hux shifts uncomfortably as the other man remains silent.  When Ren finally does turn, there is an anticipatory gleam in his eyes, a razor in his hand and a determination to his step.  His eagerness hovers in the space between them, and Hux feels a frisson of fear travel up his spine.

_"We shall see about that, General.  We shall see."_

**Author's Note:**

> Companion art by [PandaCapuccino](http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com/) coming soon in Part 3
> 
> *Come say "hi" on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
